Unalia Dai (Postkoniunkcja)
Unalia Dai - magolog z zakresu magii, matka Lidii Harej Dai i żona Dawikha Jagera, potężna czarodziejka z Wysokich Elfów, minister edukacji narodowej w magokratycznym rządzie Republiki Skadiańskiej. Jej pasją było badanie działalności Mgławicy Skadiańskiej i zbadanie tegoż sektora dokładnie. To ona dała podstawy do budowy uniwersytetu oraz rozwoju cywilizacji na planecie Psi Prime. Ubrana była zawsze jedynie w strój podobny do bielizny o platynowym odcieniu, czerwone rękawice, laskę czarodziejską, długie na 20 centymetrów jedwabiste włosy o kolorze ciemnego blondu i srebrzystoczarne kozaki. Gdy było jej zimno ubierała specjalny, platynowo-biały płaszcz z rozmaitymi brylantami i szafirami, wykonany ze skóry jagrantaja. Historia Dzieciństwo i młodość Mimo urodzenia się wśród klasy szlacheckiej, dzieciństwo jej nie należało do najweselszych. Matka pracowała przy produkcji czołgów, jako monterka części, przy pomocy wyspecjalizowanych sond, a ojciec zajmował się z kolei naprawą lotaut. Mimo to zdołała zyskać dużo pochwał. Zdobyła wiele dobrych ocen w szkole. W wieku 7 lat ujawniły się u niej magiczne zdolności, gdy tylko posiadłość Daiów zaatakowali włamywacze uzbrojeni po zęby. Rodzice zmuszeni byli posłać ją, dla dobra swojego i jej, na zajęcia dodatkowe z zakresu czarów. Jej pojmowanie i zainteresowanie urosły do tego stopnia, że opracowała do swojego pokoju zamek magiczny, który potrzebował specjalnego kodu, zawartego w jej krwi lub DNA. Gdy dotykała klamki, blokada była zdejmowana, więc tylko za jej pozwoleniem można było wejść do środka. Gdy była nastolatką miała pierwszą miłość. Była jednak wyjątkowo skryta, a przy tym nieśmiała. Skupiła się na nauce, coraz bardziej zamykając się wobec obcych jej osób. Ubierała się w srebrnobiały ubiór i nosiła świecący czerwonym światłem naszyjnik z rubinem. Zdała egzamin na dojrzałość, dzięki czemu udało jej się zyskać możliwość pójścia na studia. Wkrótce jednak zauważyła, jak jej własny chłopak zdradza ją. Wściekła nie zdołała opanować zaklęć, które rozerwały kochankę i jej miłość na strzępy. Okazało się, że ktoś zdjął świadomie jej ograniczniki. Śledztwo wykazało, że implanty, jakie sobie wszczepiła, by nikomu nie wyrządzić krzywdy, przeprogramowano. Ona trafiła na zaledwie 2 lata więzienia. W ten sposób nie dość, że zrobiła się bardzo nieśmiała, to jeszcze uciekła pół roku po ogłoszeniu wyroku. Szukając odkupienia opuściła nawet własnych rodziców, którzy przysięgli ją chronić i wspomóc. Odkupienie Udała się do sektora Skadiańskiego, gdzie bardzo długo przebywała na wygnaniu, z dala od wszelkiej cywilizacji. Porzuciła istnienie w mieście na rzecz wegetacji i przebywania w lasach. Lokalna ludność wsi wykreowała ją na guślarkę. Pomagała ona na tyle, na ile mogła, lecząc czarami wiele złamań i ciężkich chorób, uśmierzając ból oraz dokonując w wielu przypadkach aborcji lub eutanazjiSama nie popierała tych ostatnich, niemniej jeśli nie było innego wyboru dokonywała tych rzeczy ze szczerą niechęcią.. Mieszkańcy byli wobec niej bardzo życzliwi, zawsze mówili że jak coś komuś dolega to niech idzie do guślarki. Wieża z drewna, jaką ona zbudowała stała się całkiem niezłą budowlą w lesie. Wkrótce za jej tropem ruszyła policja, która sprawiła, że uciekła w stronę jednej z dziwnych części lasu. Wskakując do dziwnego miejsca, jakim był pniak w dole, a w nim jakaś różowawa substancja, mocno się zmieniła. Zdziczała, stała się niemalże istotą cofniętą w ewolucji, żyła jak niebezpieczne zwierzę, napełnione niebywałą mocą magiczną. Zniszczyło się jej też wszelakie ubranie, żyła niczym leśne zwierzę.W wyniku tych wydarzeń stała się kanibalem, jadła co popadnie i była niczym zwierzę na wściekliźnie. Dlatego wielu zaczęło omijać puszczę gdzie żyła długim łukiem. Policja, gdy ją zobaczyła była zdziwiona, wkrótce jednak okazało się że jakoś instynktownie wiedziała o wszystkich możliwych kryjówkach. Znalazła ją jedna z ekspedycji kłusowniczych. Elfkę rozpoznał jeden z nich, a ponieważ zaatakowała go, ta została ogłuszona i wsadzona do klatki. Kupiona przez jednego z naukowców na czarnym rynku, została przewieziona z powrotem na Kiran. Wyjęto z jej płynów substancję, która doprowadziła do jej zdziczenia. Owym doktorem, który dał jej też wolność, był Jarec Hal. Naukowiec opracował lek na tą przypadłość. Uratowana Unalia nie dość, że powróciła do swojej rodziny, to jeszcze postanowiła dzięki zdaniu egzaminów zostać naukowcem magicznym i zbadać tajemniczy sektor. Wyprawa do sektora Skadiańskiego Jako jedna z członków kontyngentu kolonialnego, liczącego 100 milionów istot rozumnych, podjęła decyzję o zbadaniu tego miejsca, pełnego drastycznie zmieniających się warunków i nasyconego czarami. Wtedy ubrała sobie białe ubranie i koronę. Na Psi Prime, planecie, która była prawie w samym centrum sektora, odkryli niebywałą, zaczarowaną przyrodę, jak mutageny wzmacniające właściwości magiczne, czy płyny, które zmieniły Unalię tak, że cofnęła się w ewolucji. Jednak władze Wspólnoty obawiały się tego, jak można użyć znajdujących się tam rzeczy. Wskutek czego zakazano sprowadzania stamtąd praktycznie wszystkiego, chyba że za wygórowaną opłatą celną. Sytuację tą wykorzystywały rozmaite korporacje, które chciały wyciągnąć od mieszkańców Mgławicy Skadiańskiej jak najwięcej. W tym celu wysłały swoje grupy, które podlegały wojskom Imperium Gradikah. Mieszkańcy stawali się coraz bardziej ubodzy. Szczególnie mocno dotknięta została branża magiczna, gdyż nie można było sprzedawać różdżek i run. Nawet zakazano obrotu blokadami. Skorumpowany rząd Gradikah sam borykał się z problemami związanymi z wojną z piratami, czy Gorkami i Morkami - rasy, które żyją dzięki wywoływaniu wojen, która jest dla nich wszystkim. Unalia napisała z grupą naukowców oficjalny list, w którym wypowiedziała posłuszeństwo Imperium. Za to ogłoszona została terrorystką, ponieważ zbuntowała się wobec rządowi. Na czele powstańców 14 marca 2712 roku przed Chrystusem wybuchło powstanie skadiańskie. Unalia postanowiła uczyć dzieci i młodzież czarów, wskutek czego mogła sobie później wyrobić stanowisko polityka z zakresu uczenia w państwie magokratycznym. Podczas jednego z dni szkolnych dowiedziała się, że tajna policja imperium zabiła 10 jej uczniów, ponieważ Ci walczyli na polach, uniemożliwiając zaopatrywanie gradikahskiej armii w żywność, przedmioty magiczne, czy nawet w broń. Wojska imperialne zniszczyły nawet wiele szkół, w sektorze zakazano się uczyć. Po dwóch latach walk skadiańscy mieszkańcy dopięli swego. Unalia broniła dzieci własnoręcznie, została przez to mocno ranna - miała przebite jelita. Cudem było w ogóle to, że mimo wykrwawienia przeżyła. Minister edukacji i poznanie Jagera thumb|280px|Młoda Unalia Po powstaniu skadiańskim panna Dai wygrała wybory na minister edukacji narodowej. Z jej idei powstał w Republice Uniwersytet Magiczny, pierwszy w Nexusie taki ośrodek nauki magii. Unalia została wkrótce pierwszym w historii rektorem uczelni. Niemniej nie spoczęła na laurach - finansowała eksperymenty związane z całą tą magią oraz wszelakie ekspedycje w nieznane dotychczas miejsca sektora. Prowadząc wieloletnią kadencję pokazała, że ma charyzmę. Między innymi jak najszybciej zdecydowała się o cofnięciu obowiązkowego nauczania religii w szkołach. Wkrótce poznała jednego z poszukiwaczy złóż oraz dawnego generała armii imperialnej - Dawikha Jagera. Para nie była początkowo sobie przyjaźnie nastawiona, ze względu na przeszłość. Dawikh był, tak jak ona, Wysokim Elfem. Mieli więc więcej wspólnego niż myśleli. Razem zostali wysłani na polecenie premiera w kierunku południowego bieguna Psi Prime. Tam musieli podjąć się bardzo niebezpiecznego zadania - głęboko pod lodem istniała naturalnie tam występująca w jakiś nieznany sposób ciężka woda, której potrzebowano do budowy elektrowni jądrowej w stolicy planety - Unal, które postanowiono nazwać na jej cześć. Musieli razem przebyć drogę przez jaskinie, by podążając śladem wypływających przez lód kanalików znaleźć źródło. Podczas znajdowania się głęboko pod ziemią zaatakował ich nieznany wówczas stwór. Unalia wykorzystała swoje moce magiczne i wypiła eliksir zmniejszający czas reakcji. Jednak bestia okazała się odporna na rzucane czary i była wyjątkowo silna i szybka zarazem. To quasi-yeti padło, gdy Jager strzelał do niego w twarz, trafiając w otwór gębowy, nos i oczy. Wykorzystał nawet miotacz ognia, który miał ze sobą. Ryk umierającej istoty ruszył sople, które wisiały na górze. Gdyby nie dawny dowódca sił pacyfikacyjnych, Unalia straciłaby życie. Ekspedycji udało się rozpocząć budowę ośrodka wydobycia ciężkiej wody. Wybaczyła mu zabijanie powstańców. Z czasem szacunek ten przerodził się w obustronną przyjaźń. Para działała razem, a dzięki jej staraniom Jager został rektorem Akademii Wojskowej na księżycu planety. Była to uczelnia wojskowa na Hanie, nazwana później na jego cześć. Ślub z Jagerem i założenie rodziny Po ponad dwóch dekadach między minister, a generałem pojawiło się coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Złożywszy propozycję wyjazdu Dawikh zgodził się, pod warunkiem, że nie będzie to Imperium, czy Republika. Zaproponowała więc planetę Arctur Prime, ojczyznę Arkturian. Zgodził się, więc wyruszyli do stolicy Imperium Arkturiańskiego, Arcturian City. Plaże tam zawsze były czyste i piękne, zwiedzali nawet Starówkę i ruiny podmiejskie. Dawikh dopiero wtedy pojął, że propaganda imperialna, która od jego dzieciństwa go indoktrynowała, mówiła same steki bzdur. Jager i Dai podczas przebywania na wspólnych wakacjach zbliżyli się do siebie. Wyznali sobie miłość, a wakacje spędzali w takiej atmosferze, że byli pewnie wtedy najszczęśliwszymi istotami w Nexusie. Po powrocie do Republiki postanowili wziąć ślub. Był huczny, aczkolwiek paparazzi i tak próbowali być wścibscy. Na szczęście służby ochrony republikańskiego rządu nie pozwoliły na dyskredytację młodej pary. Dawikh i Unalia założyli więc rodzinę - kupili podmiejską willę, choć była ona całkiem skromna. Wysoka Elfka kiedyś zemdlała w pracy. W szpitalu wojskowym odkryto, że jest w ciąży. Po 9 miesiącach urodziła córkę. Razem z mężem nadała jej imię Lidia. Zadbała więc o to, aby jej córka miała wszystko, co tylko potrzebowała, aby rozwijać swoją pasję. Kłopoty finansowe uniwersytetu Gdy córka miała 12 lat uniwersytet ucierpiał wskutek wielkiego kryzysu ekonomicznego. Robiła wszystko, co tylko mogła, aby uratować ulubioną uczelnię wyższą. Niestety, nawet pomoc rządu i Dawikha nie dawała rady. Na szczęście pojawił się wkrótce nowy sponsor, więc dało się ją podnieść z upadku. Jednak uznająca to za porażkę Unalia postanowiła przy najbliższych wyborach wycofać się z polityki. Tak więc wkrótce dorobiła się bardzo dobrej emerytury po zrezygnowaniu z piastowania stanowiska minister edukacji. Wielokrotnie jednak politycy Republiki Skadiańskiej prosili ją o radę. Unalia odpoczywała, dbając o karierę swojej córki. Nie zabraniała Lidii robienia wielu rozmaitych rzeczy, a nawet gratulowała jej wstąpienia do jednego z ugrupowań astrostalkerów. Mając 24 lata wstąpiła do nich jako pełnoprawny członek, z nadzieją na przygody oraz odkrywanie zaginionego dziedzictwa. Unalia była z niej, tak jak Dawikh, bardzo dumna. Wysoka Elfka zajęła się na starość domem, często była jedną z najczęściej opisywanych w książkach historycznych postaci, sprowadzając niejako na margines pozostałe osoby. Śmierć Gdzieś w momencie 28 lat jej córki odkryto u niej chorobę, znaną jako Was-XarhW ziemskiej definicji jest to zaawansowany rak płuc.. Pomimo wszelkiego leczenia w szpitalu stan Unalii się pogarszał z każdym dniem. Z misji wróciła do niej nawet jej córka. Pomimo najlepszych lekarzy, sprowadzonych spoza Republiki Skadiańskiej, czuła się coraz gorzej. W nocy z 28 na 29 listopada 2520 roku p.n.e., czyli według kalendarza wspólnego w 09.04.530.M12 elfka z Kiranu zakończyła swoje życie. Władze ogłosiły trzydniową żałobę narodową, a śmierć żony mocno nadszarpnęła zdrowie Dawikha Jagera, również przebywającego na emeryturze, który zmarł zaledwie 2 lata później. Lidia zamknęła się w sobie na długi czas, nie mogąc pogodzić się ze śmiercią matki. Charakterystyka Unalia była skryta i niezbyt śmiała, niemniej jednocześnie stawała się coraz bardziej pewna siebie wraz z wiekiem. Krzywda ze strony rówieśników ze szkół mocno nadszarpnęła jej psychikę, ale udało jej się z tego wyjść po pewnym czasie. Nie przepadała za wojskowymi Imperium, ale zachowanie Dawikha oraz wyraźny wpływ propagandy na jego światopogląd sprawiły, że Unalia starała się takim jak on pomóc. Przypisy Kategoria:Postkoniunkcja Kategoria:Postacie (Postkoniunkcja) Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Arkaniści Kategoria:Arystokraci Kategoria:Buntownicy